Another Past
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. But Harry has lost everyone. So when he is sent to another universe to start over as an eleven year old with all his memories, can Harry finally defeat Voldemort again without losing all his friends, both old and new?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I know that many alternate universe stories have been posted, but I hope to make this interesting. Please tell me what you think of the idea so far**.

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

Harry took a walk like he did at night, every night. Since the battle almost nobody was left. Many people died in the fight, including Ron and Hermione, who sacrificed themselves so Harry could defeat Voldemort. Several people were injured so bad that they may not ever be able to fully live. Neville would be crippled for the rest of his life, and as for Ginny, lets just say there is a fate worse than death. Harry felt guilty for ruining all his friends' lives. He had been alone since the battle, wishing that he could have died for his friends so they could at least be alive or sane.

As soon as Harry got home he lay in his bed, not thinking, not caring. There wasn't anywhere to go, anything to do, anyone to talk him out of his misery. As he lay in bed and went to sleep, his last conscious thought was how he wished he could go back in time and save his friends, or at least see them once more before they died, hopefully with him dying also.

*****

When Harry woke up the next morning he was aware that he wasn't in his own bed. He sat up and found himself in a room that was entirely too cheerful. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. This wasn't his room. Where was he?

Harry stood up and walked over to a mirror he noticed was on the wall. What he saw made him have to grip the mirror to keep from falling over. He had expected to see a nineteen year old staring out at him. So why did he look eleven?

Just then a red haired girl burst into his room. "Harry, you better be…Oh! You're already up. You never wake up before I come in your room." The girl shrugged. "Come down when you're dressed. Sirius has breakfast ready." Then she pranced out of the room.

Harry tried to figure out what happened. Sirius died. Harry was there when it happened. Who was that girl? And how in the world was Harry eleven? He had never time traveled this far back, and even if he did he would be at the Dursley's.

Harry headed down to breakfast a few minutes later. He realized on the way down that they were at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Why though? He added this question to the growing list of "Questions to ask if I want to be thought insane."

Breakfast was already on the table. Sirius looked up from the Daily Profit as Harry came in.

"Morning Harry." Then he stared at Harry's forehead. "How did that happen? What have you been doing?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"That scar. It wasn't there yesterday." Harry was confused. He had since he was one and survived the killing curse. Sirius knew that. Why shouldn't it be there? But seeing as everyone was playing dumb about his scar he played along, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know. I didn't realize I had it until you told me." Harry said, taking a bite of pancakes. "It doesn't hurt."

"Ok, as long as it isn't bad and I don't find out that you were doing something bad when you got it." Sirius then turned to the door. "Samantha! Get in here!" He yelled.

Samantha came in. "You didn't have to yell. I was coming in."

Sirius threw letters to both of them. "Your letters just arrived."

Samantha squealed with joy and tore it open. Harry opened his slower. He still remembered how he found out about being a wizard, but then flinched as he remembered that Hagrid had died during the battle. He still missed him, but at least Harry would be able to see him again.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Harry replied quickly. He couldn't let anyone know the truth, so he just looked down the booklist. He noticed that the defense book was the same as it was when he first did first year. He wondered if that meant that Quirrell was still teaching and if he was if he would have Voldemort sticking out the back of his head.

Harry and Samantha handed their lists over to Sirius. He looked over them and sighed. "It would have been a happier event if your parents were here too."

Samantha got tears in her eyes. Harry was having a hard time himself keeping a control on his feelings. He had grown used to his parents death, but there was just something about hearing it said out loud that made it worse.

Sirius groaned. "I'm sorry guys. I know that we said we would not talk about it. But I just have to say that in the one year that they have been gone, both of you have grown up a lot, and they would be proud of you."

Harry's head was spinning. Only a year? But they died on Halloween ten years ago. What happened here? Too many wrong facts were going through his head. His parents had died only a year ago, he wasn't supposed to have this scar, he had a sister, Sirius wasn't in Azkaban, and he was all of the sudden eleven.

Then he remembered. Hermione had been making sure that they still studied different subjects while trying to find all the Horcruxes. One of the things they studied were parallel universes. Basically there were other worlds where events are different. Something changes and the world is completely different. Maybe when he wished that he could go back in time, his grief had magnified his powers enough that he not only went back in time, but also into another universe. In this universe something happened to make it that Voldemort never killed James and Lily on that Halloween, so they didn't have to die, making Harry the Boy-Who-Lived.

Unfortunately Harry had so many bad memories of his universe, and none of this one. How was he supposed to function if he didn't know what the normal attitude for this world was? And what if the normal attitude wasn't at all how Harry was? He guessed he would cross that bump when he got there. The one problem he had to worry about now was what was he going to do about his "memory problem." He had to find some way to know who people were, whether he was friends with them or not, and how normally acted around them.

He could ask someone, but the only potential people were Sirius, who would think him mad, and Samantha, who he didn't even know. He didn't know Ron and Hermione in this universe yet, and they wouldn't believe him at first, not until they became very good friends.

As all this was going through his head, Sirius and Samantha had decided that they could go to Diagon Ally next week. Then, when breakfast was over, Harry decided to do the dishes. A look from Samantha told him that their Harry never would have volunteered to do dishes, but in the other universe, Harry would have had to do dishes without volunteering (or at least before the battle), so there could be a compromise, not that they would know it. Harry just pretended that he needed to get things off his mind, and this was the best way to do it.

Afterwards, Harry went back up to his room. He groaned as he lay on the bed.

"Why do things always happen to me? I could name at least one thing for every year. First year: Norbert, Troll, Fluffy, Voldemort. Second year: Dobby, lost bones, Basilisk, Voldemort. Third year: Sirius, Dementors, Werewolf. Fourth year: Tri-wizard Tournament, Death Eaters, Dark Mark, Voldemort, Cedric's death. Fifth year: Umbridge hag, nobody believing the truth, Voldemort, S-Sirius' death. Sixth year: Horcruxes, Dumbledore's death…" Harry couldn't go on, so upset that everything happened to him. "Why can't I be normal?"

Harry heard a noise. He reached for his wand by instinct, but remembered he hadn't gotten his wand yet. He groaned. "Who's there?"

Samantha came out of his closet with a look on her face. "We need to talk."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it is just a natural place to end the chapter. I'm not sure if my chapters will be long, but I will try to write as much as seems right. Just remember, more reviews equal sooner chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping people will like this next chapter. Harry really has to learn to control his temper more. Harry won't meet Ron and Hermione in this chapter, but he should in the next one.**

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books**

Chapter 2

Harry stared at Samantha. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Come on. I just heard you talking about first through sixth year at what I would assume would be Hogwarts, but you haven't even got you wand yet. So spill."

Harry kept his mouth shut. He refused to tell her. She wouldn't believe him. How could she? "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, wouldn't I? My brother has just talked about something that makes no sense. He also is nothing like what he was last night. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Harry was confused. "Notice what."

Samantha threw up her arms. "You're acting strange. It's as if you suddenly grew up overnight. You actually volunteered to do a chore and you've yet to insult me today."

"So what. I'm being helpful and nice."

"That's what I'm saying. You never have before. Now, out of the blue, you just start acting all nice and sweet." She groaned. "Fine. If I can't convince you with that argument, what about that scar?"

Harry gaped at Samantha for a moment. Then he answered. "I told you, I don't know what happened. It was there when I woke up."

"Harry, that's what I'm saying! People don't just wake up with scars on their heads not knowing where they came from! Especially not when they can wake up, look in the mirror and not even flinch when they see it as if they had it all their lives!"

Harry grew angry. Samantha guessed part of the truth, so he might as well tell her the rest of the stupid story. "FINE! I DID GROW UP WITH THE STUPID SCAR! I HAD TO LIVE MY LIFE UNTIL I WAS ELEVEN THINKING I WAS A FREAK, THEN GO TO HOGWARTS WHERE I WAS FAMOUS FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER! EVERY YEAR SOMETHING HAPPENED THAT JUST ABOUT KILLED MY FRIENDS, AND JUST LAST YEAR THEY DID DIE! NOW I GET SENT TO A PLACE THAT I DON'T EXACTLY REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING AND FIND OUT I HAVE A SISTER, BUT SHE CAN'T UNDERSTAND!"

Samantha stared at Harry as he sat on his bed, grieving. "I-I don't understand. You were never a freak here, you aren't famous, and you just turned eleven. What happened?"

Harry was glad that there were silencing charms on all the rooms in the house, especially since this was a lot like the last time he was shouting in this house.

"Samantha, I don't come from this world. I come from another universe."

"What?"

"Where I come from it was just me and my parents, but they died when I was one. You know who Voldemort is, right?" Samantha nodded, but flinched at the name. "Well he tried to kill me as a baby, but my parents got in the way to keep me from dying. Because of this I got my scar, and Voldemort disappeared. He had been terrorizing the world for so long that because I was the one who defeated him I was called the Boy-Who-Lived. I never knew that though because I live with my aunt and uncle who hated me. I was thrilled when I found out about magic. Anyway during my first year I had to fight Voldemort to keep him form getting the Sorcerer's Stone. After that it just went from there. Second year someone opened the Chamber of Secrets and let out a Basilisk that petrified muggleborn students. Unfortunately one of my best friends was one of them. When my other best friend's sister was taken I saved her. In my third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban…"

"Wait! Sirius was in Azkaban? Why?"

"He was thought to be the one who sold my parents to Voldemort. Anyway, everyone though he was after me, but he was actually after my friend, Ron's, rat. The rat was Peter Pettigrew, who was the real person who sold my parents to Voldemort. Unfortunately he got away. Fourth year was probably the worse. I was placed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I really wasn't old enough. I got lots of help and got through the tournament to the cup, but it was a portkey. It took me and another person to a graveyard, where the other person was killed, and Voldemort came back to life. The ministry didn't believe me, so fifth year was bad. I had to endure the use of a blood quill and write "I must not tell lies" over and over again. I should have a scar, but I don't. I wonder why?" Samantha let Harry have a minute to contemplate that before clearing her throat for Harry to continue. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, Voldemort discovered we had a bond, and used it to lure me into the Department of Mysteries. I went with a group of friends, and we did good, until we found to prophecy. Then we had to run for our lives, and after Hermione got hurt we started losing. But then the Order came in and saved us." Harry was starting to wonder how Samantha would take this next part. It was hard on him and he had only known Sirius for two years. "Unfortunately it did not come without heavy casualties. S-Sirius died that night." After a few breaths Harry was able to continue. He saw Samantha's face. She was crying. "I didn't know how I was supposed to live after that. I shouldn't have gone. But I found out what the prophecy said." Harry took a deep breath and recited:

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

Samantha stared at Harry as he sat there. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not. "Harry, do you want to continue?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't, I just can't. But this is the reason I can't go back. I've completed it there. I killed him. He's gone." Harry's face fell. "But so are my friends. They died so I could kill Voldemort. My two first friends, my mentors, the first wizard I ever met. Others were harmed so bad they can't survive on their own. One of my friends is forever paralyzed. The love of my life…she doesn't remember anything, can't tell people apart. I don't even think she realizes that people are around her." Samantha could tell Harry was crying now. "I have to have another chance. Maybe I can keep people from dying. I just hope that each year isn't the same as before, or I will be able to do them, if not easily and least not as badly as before."

Samantha comforted her brother. This must have been hard for him to go through all that. She promised that she would help him as much as possible.

"Harry, go to sleep. You are going to need that sleep. Tomorrow I'll help you learn everything you need to know. I may not be a big help, but I can tell you people you don't know their names. You probably would be more comfortable with your own attitude though. You've been telling me all this and it's already night. Don't worry. I had already guessed something was different about you so Sirius wasn't expecting us down for lunch or dinner. I bet he thinks we'll just get food later like good little Marauders." She laughed, and saw that Harry was already asleep. He was jerking around as if he was having nightmares. She guessed that they would be of what he just talked about, and couldn't bear to think of him having to see all that again as he did once. She kissed his forehead and said, "I'm sorry for all the pain in your life. I'll help ease the burden." Harry stopped jerking around so much and calmed down. Glad that she could help him, she turned and walked away.

Harry never realized that he fell asleep. He was listening to his sister one moment, then dreaming the next. There were all sorts of dreams. He dreamed of Voldemort coming out of Quirrell's head one minute, then Sirius falling through the veil the next. Then he saw Cedric spread out on the ground in the graveyard, dead. Next Dumbledore was thrown off the tower as the emerald colored Dark Mark was high above the tower. Then he felt a softness on his forehead and someone whispering, "I'll help ease the burden." The nightmares retreated, leaving him with a sense of protection. Harry turned over and went into an even deeper sleep, forgetting the nightmares he had had that night, that haunted him ever since whatever dark event had happened.

**Harry needed to get it out of his system. He keeps too much inside himself. He tries to do everything himself. Even he doesn't realize it, but having a sister who will be willing to take some of the burden onto herself will help Harry more than either of them realize. I know I said that I might wait a while to post, but I already had this half written, and decided that people are more likely to read a story if it has more chapters, so here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank the few people who reviewed, but I understand everyone else also. I'm not the type of people who reviews, so I don't blame anyone else. I have had the question of whether Samantha is Harry's twin. I will admit that I like writing about twins, but no she isn't Harry's twin. She is about ten months older than Harry, which would still put them in the same year as Harry. Also, soon, in a later chapter, more people will find out about Harry, but in a very unexpected way. I hope when that comes that people will review and say what they think about it. That will be the next chapter.**

**Also, I'm going to put all seven years in one story. This is just because I'm assuming that most people have read the books and know what happens, so I don't need to spend many chapters per year.**

**Also just as a note, if you haven't read the seventh HP book, this story has spoilers.**

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books**

Chapter 3

When Harry woke up the next morning he remembered how he had told Samantha everything, and she didn't think him crazy. He was glad about this, because if something happened he could talk to someone about it.

Samantha came into his room a few minutes later. "Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry sighed. "I've been worse, don't worry. So are you going to help me figure out everything I need to know?"

"Well…here's the thing. We never really had company at our house. We weren't even allowed to play outside much."

"What? Why not?"

"Mum and dad never told me. I could tell they were relieved whenever we came home from anywhere safely. There were even times when I looked outside and people didn't even notice our house."

Then Harry understood. The Fidelius Charm. But the only reason their parents would have used it would be if their life was in danger, and the only thing that put them in real danger was…

"The prophecy!"

Samantha looked confused. "What about the prophecy?"

Harry sighed. "The prophecy was made in this world also. It's the only thing that makes sense. But how was it that Voldemort never came after me?" Samantha flinched. Harry groaned. "You're going to have to get used to me saying that. I have since the first time I remember meeting him." Samantha nodded, knowing it would take a while to get used to it. Harry tried to remember everything about the prophecy. He remembered that Professor Trelawney made the prophecy. But it was over heard by Snape. Snape wasn't bad though, he loved Harry's mum, and when he found out about the prophecy maybe referring to Harry, he tried to stop Voldemort. Something must have happened in this time to keep Voldemort from finding out about the prophecy. Either Snape had never heard it, so was still bad, or he heard it and didn't tell Voldemort, but just went straight to Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you alright?" Samantha interrupted his train of thought.

"Don't worry Samantha, I'm fine."

Samantha started laughing. "Don't call me Samantha. That's a surefire way to give away that you aren't who you say you are. You always call me Sam."

"Oh, ok."

*****

The next week was uneventful. Even the trip to Diagon Ally wasn't super fun like it normally was. They were lucky and didn't see Malfoy like he did his first trip there, but also had to go through the explanation that his wand was related to Voldemort's wand, though this time Mr. Ollivander didn't say how it was strange because of Harry's scar. People wondered how he got the scar, but at least he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived this time. But it still upset him that in a world where he shouldn't be famous, he still was for two reasons. The first was that he had a scar on his forehead that was lightning bolt shaped. The second was that the two "Potter Kids" as they were known never ventured out into public. They would obviously be seen more often because they were starting school, but they were still an anomaly.

"You know Harry," Sam told him that night. "I think I realize what you were talking about when you said it was weird to see people staring at you like an exhibit. It's just strange."

Harry laughed. "At least if I'm lucky nothing will happen during my years that were as bad as last time. I was known as many things, including Slytherin's Heir, a wicked, attention-seeking, lying little brat, and the Chosen One."

"That must have been horrible. I'm glad you get a second chance."

"Just as long as the same things don't happen in both universes. I'm just glad that even if it does my third year will be different." Harry said darkly. "Sirius isn't in Azkaban, so he can't exactly escape someplace he isn't, can he?"

*****

September first came soon, but not soon enough. Harry was looking forward to seeing his friends again, and becoming their friends again. He knew that he would have to tell them the truth eventually, but he had to wait until they could fully trust each other, and they wouldn't doubt him.

They headed to King's Cross Station. Harry wondered what it would be like this time. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Malfoy, but while he had had luck so far, he doubted it would last much longer.

The train was waiting there as normal. Eager to get on the train, they hugged Sirius goodbye, promising to send him letters whenever they could. As they got on the train Harry saw a redheaded family come onto the platform.

Harry found the compartment he had last time and sat there listening to the Weasley's conversation. It was the same as last time, except without Ginny talking about how she wanted to see Harry. After they got on the train Harry knew that he would come into their compartment.

"Can I sit here? The rest of the train is full."

"Sure." Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Sam smiled, knowing that she was meeting Ron. Then she said, "And I'm Samantha Potter, but call me Sam, not Samantha or I'll be forced to hex you." When Ron looked stunned she said, "I'm teasing. Can't you tell that?"

Ron looked relieved. "I'm Ron Weasley. Is it true that you two haven't ever been around people your age?"

Harry looked to Sam. He wouldn't know the answer, so Sam had to answer.

"Well, we went to muggle school for a few years, but stopped because they teased us so much that Harry used accidental magic too much in front of them. Since that we haven't really been around any kids at all."

Ron was just staring at them, then saw Harry's scar. "That's a cool scar. How did you get it?"

"I'm not sure." Ron was amazed that someone could get such a cool scar and not know how, so Harry cleared it up. "I was asleep when it happened."

"Oh. Well, I still think it's cool." Ron said, as if that was the most important point. The train had started moving while they were talking. Ron pulled out a sandwich.

"Corned Beef." Harry whispered to Sam.

"Mum made me corned beef. She doesn't have time to make us what we like. There are five of us, and all of us but Ginny go to Hogwarts." Ron sighed. "I still wish that she could make something other than corned beef."

The trolley came by at that time. Harry knew that he could share the sweets with Ron and he wouldn't be so upset, so he bought a bunch of sweets.

"Here, we'll share with you." Harry said, giving Sam a look that told her that this was how they became friends.

"I shouldn't," Ron started, but when he saw that Harry meant it he took some.

Harry knew that Hermione would show up also. But before she did Ron took out Scabbers. Harry was upset, because he wouldn't be in his rat form hiding if the death eaters weren't after him. But he knew that Ron wouldn't believe him if he found out the truth. Their friendship needed to be stronger for him to know the truth.

Then as Ron was about to try to turn Scabbers, aka Wormtail, yellow, Hermione turned up. Harry let it play out, knowing he couldn't prevent it. He both hoped for and against the troll coming in on Halloween. If it did then that meant that Voldemort was possessing Quirrell in hopes of getting the Sorcerers Stone. If it didn't, then Harry would have to find another way to become Hermione's friend.

They eventually got to Hogwarts. It was a long train ride for someone who knew what was going to happen. Malfoy of course came in, but again was rejected, but this time he just wanted Harry and Sam's friendship because Sirius was the head of the Black family and their caretaker.

They were taken across the lake. When they got in the Entrance Hall Professor McGonagall was as stern as ever. She gave her speech about the four houses and them being their families. She then led them to the doors of the Great Hall and went in. People were whispering, trying to figure out how they would be sorted into the Houses. Harry worked hard to conceal his grin. Last time he had been wondering too, and didn't realize how funny it was.

As they got into the Great Hall Harry thought how much this universe looked like the one he left. Everyone who got sorted in front of him were sorted into the same houses they were in his universe. But Harry knew that he would have to fight against the hat's decision if he was to get sorted into Gryffindor. The hat would realize that he had been to Hogwarts before.

Finally when it was Harry's turn, he went up and sat down as the hat went on his head.

_What! Potter! I've already sorted it before, haven't I?_

"Not in this reality." Harry reasoned.

_It doesn't matter! I've already sorted you once._

"Then can you just put me where you put me before? I am already sorted as you said."

_Fine, otherwise I see I won't ever hear the end of it will I?_

"Nope."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry hopped off the stool and sat across from Hermione. He crossed his fingers that Sam would be sorted into Gryffindor also. After a few minutes, he guessed that she must have been arguing with it to put her in Gryffindor, because it still hadn't said a house. Harry started to get worried, but he shouldn't have. Soon after that the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Now all that was left was Ron, and he obviously became a Gryffindor also. Now Professor Dumbledore said his speech about how there was a list of banned objects, and how the third floor corridor was out of bounds to anyone who didn't want to die a painful death.

Harry groaned. He was hoping that the stone wouldn't be here this year, but he had to wait until the end of the year as last time just to see if Quirrell would steal it or not. As he stared up at the table he looked, but didn't see Professor Snape. As he thought of this Quirrell looked the opposite way of Harry. The back of his turban was facing Harry when his scar hurt. He groaned. He had been hoping that with Voldemort not having tried to kill him in this world his scar wouldn't have been connected to Voldemort, but unfortunately, somehow going back in time had made it so Voldemort's soul was back in Harry, and still made his scar hurt when Voldemort was near.

Sam looked at Harry strangely. Harry had "accidentally" forgotten to tell her about his connection. He sighed and whispered to her, "Meet me in the common room later tonight."

Then the feast began, but Harry couldn't enjoy it. He knew that he would be shouted at for not telling her this piece of information.

After the feast, they all followed Percy up to the common room. Harry went into the dorm and lay on his bed. When he heard all the other boys snoring, he sneaked out with invisibility cloak. He was glad that in this universe he got the cloak from Sirius. Sam was already waiting.

"Under here, and come on."

They headed to the seventh floor, in front of the Room of Requirement. _We need a place where we can talk without getting caught and if someone yells nobody can hear._

A door appeared. Sam gasped, but followed Harry into the room. Harry sat in one of the two chairs that was in there.

"Sam I need you to listen and not yell until I finish, ok?" Sam nodded. "As you know there was a prophecy about me. I was to be the one to defeat Voldemort. Well, the reason he didn't die that night in my world, and why he didn't die in this world, is because he has objects called Horcruxes. You heard me say that that night. Well…a Horcrux is when someone splits their soul apart, and puts it in a type of container. Voldemort had one when he tried to kill me. Because the spell backfired his body was destroyed, but he couldn't die." Harry took a breath then continued, hating this but needing to tell Sam. "Voldemort didn't just make one Horcrux, he made six. But the more you make the less stable your soul gets." Harry was having a hard time finishing. Sam put her hand on Harry's knee to let him know that she was here for him. Harry took a deep breath and quickly said, "When Voldemort's spell backfired a part of his soul detached form him and latched onto me. I have part of his soul inside me."

Sam stared at Harry for a moment. Then the shouting started. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT! THAT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME TO KNOW, AND YOU JUST LEAVE IT OUT? WHAT HAPPENED TO TELLING ME EVERYTHING?"

Harry said, "I was hoping that just because I went to the past didn't make it so that his soul was back inside of me."

Sam choked. "And HOW may I ask did you get it out."

Harry mumbled something Sam didn't hear. She glared at him until he said, "I died."

Sam yelled, "YOU WHAT?"

Harry was getting annoyed with this. "I died. I came back to life though."

"How?"

During fourth year when Voldemort came back to life he used my blood, but because mum used the power of love to save me, and he took my blood which. Of course the same blood that ran through mum ran through me, so when Voldemort tried to kill me, he actually kept me alive. But when I died the piece of his soul was killed."

"But that means that…"

"Yeah, I have to die again. But if I'm lucky, I'll make him curious enough about me that he will put me in the Tri-Wizard Tournament during fourth year and take my blood. Then I don't have to worry about dying."

"Why will you make him curious about you this year?"

"Well, Quirrell will try to steal the stone, and when he does, I'll meet him there. He will try to strangle me, but be unable to touch me."

"Are you sure?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Not one hundred percent. I was planning to ask Dumbledore soon. I have to tell him what happened anyway. I just don't know his password for his office."

Sam sighed. Nothing she said would change what he was going to do, so she might as well help him and maybe he would get through this. "I'll ask people and see if they know."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. You don't know what this means to me."

"Anytime. Now let's get back to the common room before someone finds out we were gone."

**The next chapter will be the one where Ron and Hermione find everything out, but not the way people will think, but I promise people will like it. Please review, as it makes me feel special and lets me know that people care. Soon I will get to a point where I run out of ideas, and I don't know how long those parts will take if I don't get support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As said, people will like this chapter, just because of the way Ron and Hermione find out, at least I hope people like it. I just thought it would be a cool idea, and as far as I know, very few people have done something like this.**

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books.**

Chapter 4

All of Harry's classes were boring. He had done all this before. He tried to look interested, and at least do worse than Hermione. He would not take that away from her. She had to be the best, just because of who she was.

The only class that was strange was Potions. It seemed to Harry that Snape wasn't teaching at Hogwarts, but he was wrong. During their first Potions class the professor introduced himself as Professor Arbor. Harry did well throughout the class, but realized halfway through the class, that it was Snape teaching the class. It was obvious to Harry, having taken classes from him for five years. Why was he hiding?

After a few weeks was finally when they had flying lessons. The morning played out just like before. Malfoy, mad at Harry and Sam for rejecting him took Neville's remembrall. Professor McGonagall came, like before. But then during flying lessons the same thing as last time happened. And again, Harry was put on the Gryffindor team. Harry just wished that the same things would not constantly happen. It was annoying and boring. But then came Halloween.

Harry was still worried about what would happen. He knew that the troll would come in now, because Quirrell was definitely after the stone.

Charms passed as it had the last time. Hermione tried to help Ron, Ron got mad, told Hermione that she could do it if she was so smart, then when she did it got mad at her. Harry knew better than to have his charm work. That would just make Ron even madder, and maybe not be his friend or take on the troll with him. Ron insulted Hermione after class, she heard, and ran off to the girl's bathroom. Sam was about to go after her, when Harry took her aside and explained.

"Sam, this has to happen. Hermione has to stay in the bathroom, so that Ron and I can rescue her, and I'm sorry, you can't come this time. This is when Hermione became our friend, and I don't know what will happen if there is someone else."

Sam nodded her head. She understood. This wasn't because Harry was being difficult. This was truly that Harry needed his best friend and didn't want anything to mess it up. So they just headed down to the Great Hall for the feast.

It went well, and at first Harry was afraid that Quirrell didn't let the troll in. Then he ran in yelling about the troll. Everyone began panicking. As Percy led the Gryffindors to the common room, Harry nodded at Sam to tell her it was time. She went ahead, while Harry pulled Ron aside.

"Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll!"

Ron turned pale as he realized that the only reason she didn't know was because she had been in the bathroom since he offended her. "Come on then. We can't leave her there."

They ran up to the third floor to get her, when the troll came by. Harry pulled Ron to the side as the troll headed into the bathroom. "Come on! That's where Hermione is!" and just on cue a scream could be heard coming from the bathroom.

They ran in there and saw Hermione cowering on the wall. The troll was advancing on her. Harry knew that Ron had to do Wingardium Leviosa, so he ran at the troll and landed on it's back to distract it. The troll tried to get him off, while Ron took out his wand. He performed the levitation spell, and the troll's club hit it's owner on the head.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ron, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Both of them looked dazed. Harry tried to figure it out, because this hadn't happened last time. But before they could do anything, the professors came in.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger. What happened here?" Professor McGonagall was stunned by this scene.

Harry and Ron tried to think of what to say, but like last time, Hermione took the blame. "I went looking for the troll, Professor. Ron and Harry came and saved me." She stared at her feet.

"Ms. Granger, five points will be taken for not thinking and putting other students in danger. Now go to your common room. The feast is being continued there." When Hermione left, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. Harry already knew what was going to be said.

"You boys are very lucky. Most first years can't take a troll and live. Both of you shall receive five points for your bravery. Now run along."

They headed out of the bathroom. Just outside, Hermione was waiting. Harry realized something was going on. Last time Hermione had headed back to the common room before they met up again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione got a clouded look over their faces, as if they were seeing something nobody else could see. Then Hermione came back and stared. The clouded look of Ron's face cleared after a moment also. Then Hermione did the last thing he would have ever expected right now.

"Harry!" she said, and hugged him.

"Um…what's going on?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron grinned. "You would think he would know his two best mates."

Harry gasped. "It can't be. No."

Hermione looked afraid. "Harry, what's wrong."

Harry just stared, then shook his head. "Lets get to the Room of Requirement, then I'll explain."

Ron shrugged. "Sure. As long as you do eventually explain why you are staring at us that way."

As they went to the seventh floor, Harry realized something happened. The Ron and Hermione here didn't know about to Room of Requirement. They should have gotten a confused look on their faces and asked what that was. Harry started to come to the only possible conclusion. But before anything else they were there.

"Come on, quick, before anyone else come along."

Once they were all in, Ron asked, "Now will you tell us why the heck we were just fighting a bloody troll like we did first year?"

"Tell me one thing first. What is the last thing you remember before the troll?"

Ron frowned. "I remember standing in front of Hermione as a curse came at me."

"What color was the curse?" Harry asked calmly.

Ron thought for a moment. Then he turned pale. "It was green."

"We aren't in our universe anymore. You both died over there. You were defending Hermione, but after you died another Death Eater fired another killing curse at Hermione."

"What about you?" Hermione whispered.

Harry laughed a dead laugh. "How could I die? I still had to kill Voldemort, then live through the next few months knowing that all my loved ones were either dead, or unable to live without some sort of support."

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"G-G-Ginny was h-hit with some c-c-curse and couldn't t-tell one p-person f-from another." Harry had started crying. Just thinking about his friends dying and the love of his life lying almost dead was too much. "Sh-she couldn't d-do anything h-h-herself. Sh-She would j-just stare into s-s-space, lifeless."

Ron and Hermione were upset about that. Hermione hugged him, while Ron patted his back.

"Then one night I wished that I could go back and either keep people from dying, or die with them, and somehow I ended up back when I was eleven in another universe. I'm not supposed to have my scar."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"My parents were never killed when I was one. They died on accident when I was ten apparently. Sam has told me all this stuff."

"Sam? Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"She is my sister."

Hermione grinned. "You have a sister? You have to introduce us. Is she older or younger than you? What year is she in if she's older than you? How much longer until she comes if she's younger than you? What…"

"Let him answer one question at a time Mione."

"Actually "technically" you've already been introduced. She's ten months older than me, so we're both first years. And she does know about me. She figured it out the day I ended up here."

"What do you mean we already met?"

"What, did you think that just because this you wasn't here, that the other you wasn't either? Both of you have been here the whole time, just now it's the Ron and Hermione I know completely who actually trust me, rather than the ones who don't."

"Wait, if we're in first year, than does that mean…" Hermione started.

"Yeah, Quirrell is here, and Voldemort also."

"But wait. Doesn't that also mean that..." Ron asked.

"The stone is also here, and Voldemort is going to try to steal it."

**I hope that that wasn't at all what you expected. I had this idea in my head for a while now. I'm combining about three different things in my story right now. Time travel, dimension travel, and bonding. The bond of the trio's friendship is what was able to pull the Ron and Hermione that Harry knew into this other dimension. Yes, this will happen one more time, and I hope people can guess who it will happen to. If not I'm very upset and everyone will disappoint me. I would think it would be obvious. Everyone who gets it right by the time I make it to that chapter I will give a shout out to. I hope this will motivate people to review. I know that I've only been posting for two days, but I promise that I will not be getting to that point anytime soon.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, because you may not get any anytime soon, as I will be starting to work on my other stories.**


End file.
